


Recompense

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, F/F, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The elves have subjugated the orcs for too long. The orcs say no more.





	Recompense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantrip/gifts).



“Why are you doing this?” Princess Legara beseeches as she tugs uselessly at her bonds. A sharp yank on her chains sends her face first into the dirt, and she yelps, her arms bound behind her as they are unable to break her fall.

Legara yelps again one of the hulking she-orcs hauls her to her feet by her hair.

“Why am I do this?” the orc repeats, her tone incredulous, her face twisted with scorn, close enough to Legara that she can feel her breath. “For decades your kind have subjugated our men, hunting them for sport. And you dare ask me why?” 

Those aliens glowing white eyes and sharp tusks so close to her own cause her to shiver as she tries desperately to reclaim the situation. “We came in peace to end this war. My mother is on her deathbed, and I wish to right her wrongs, to offer recompense. Let my people go, and I will willing remain.”

“Recompense. Oh we will claim our recompense. No deal.”

Strong fingers rend through Legara’s clothing as though they were little more than paper, drawing a scream from her as she is left standing in scraps of cloth. 

A sharp guttural sound draws the attention of all the orcs and subsequently all Legara’s brethren. With the sudden weight of eyes on her, some hungry, some horrified, Legara tries to cover herself, but bound as she is, she can do little as the orc drives a thigh between her legs, lifting her off the ground. 

“Behold, Princess Legara, the prized jewel of the Elven Empire, now our whore.”

Cheers and shouts of denial rose up around them, and Legara cries out as her nipples are suddenly yanked and twisted, her small breasts forces to stretch into cones as the orc manipulates them. “Please don’t do this.”

“Did your kind show mine mercy when they begged? The men you mutilated chose suicide over the shame of returning to us. Maybe we should thank you. It’s because of you, Princess, that our women have become the warriors we are today.”

“That wasn’t me!” Legara denies, trying and failing to squirm away. To her shame and despite the rough treatment as the she-orc continues to grope her, she can feel herself beginning to grow wet, her breasts having always been extraordinarily sensitive.

“How many of your comrades can claim the same, I wonder?” Turning, the orc leader addresses the crowd. “Tell me how many of you can claim innocence?” 

Any hope that Legara might have had dissipates as each of her people look away, not a single one of them speaking up, not even Telgia, her long trusted guard. 

“Please—” Legara breaks off, choking as fingers are shoved into her mouth, gagging when they press too deep.

“I’ve had enough of your useless prattle.”

Thick fingers press cruelly into Legara’s dripping cunt and drawing a derisive snort from the she-orc.

“Soaking wet already. Why am I not surprised?” 

Legara tries to hold back the moans as the orc hammers her fingers into her again and again, but it’s a losing battle. 

“Bring me the toy chest,” the she-orc commands someone out of Legara’s line of sight. “You see, with so few men to go around, us women have had to make due with ourselves.”

When the fingers suddenly change their aim and sink into Legara’s unprepared ass, she goes rigid as the shock of pain draws out an unsuspected orgasm, thighs trembling as she squirts, soaking the ground before her.

“Coming so quickly? Oh, we are going to have such fun with you,” the orc growls in Legara’s ear before a slick object presses against her rear. 

Legara tries to squirm away, to voice her displeasure but the fingers shove further down her throat, causing her to gag. She screams past them when the phallus sinks into her untried asshole, its slickness doing little to ease the burn, but despite the pain, her cunt clenches, gushing, desperate to be filled. 

Laughter surrounds her, and her face heats as she meets the lust filled gazes of her captors and comrades. 

The she-orc sets a brutal pace, grunting with each thrust of her hips, a sound that Legara echoes as stomach bulges from each thrust of the orc sized toy. 

A second she-orc fists her hand over her slick strap-on and shoves between Legara’s spread thighs, the thick toy sinking deep into Legara’s welcoming body, drawing a garbled moan from her. Sharp teeth nip at her nipple as a mouth closes over it, and her body jerks as another orgasm overtakes her, leaving her hanging limply between the bulk of the two muscular she-orcs, used as little more than a sex doll to sate their lusts. 

Around her, Legara can hear the slap of flesh against flesh, can hear the cries of her people, the pleasured sounds of the other she-orcs. She knows she should fight, that she should try to save them, but she also knows that she’s not strong enough, and the pleasure is too great. 

Legara cries out in denial when she finds herself abruptly, painfully empty. 

“Here, let’s put your mouth to better use, whore.” 

Pushes to the ground, a wet cunt immediately covers her face, and she can’t breathe. Getting the message she has no choice but to lick it, sucking on the she-orc’s clit who moans and lets up enough to let her draw air. Her cries are muffled when another toy is pressed into her cunt, this one thicker than the last, stretching her in ways she’s never been stretched before, her stomach bulging more than should be possible. 

It seems to go on forever, the she-orcs laughing and jeering, calling her names as they bring Legara to unknown heights of pleasure again and again, using her and her people for their own pleasure. She can’t help but shake the feeling that this is her life now, and as she trembles with orgasm that thought doesn’t bring with it the sense of terror that it should.


End file.
